The present invention is a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree botanically known as Malus domestica and referred to by the cultivar name ‘YCP’. ‘YCP’ was discovered as a spontaneous limb mutation in a commercial orchard of the variety ‘Cripps Pink’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,880).
‘YCP’ was first observed in 2009 in Shepparton East, Victoria, Australia, where it was distinguished by its bright lime green fruit color. ‘YCP’ is also distinguished from its parent by its lime green current season wood growth on both sunny side and shaded side and its lack of red anthocyanin on the back of the leaf petiole and its lack of red anthocyanin during all stages of blossom where the balloon blossom and petals are lime green in color. Asexual reproduction of ‘YCP’ was carried out by bud grafting in 2011 and trees of ‘YCP’ were planted for additional observation at Shepparton East, Victoria, Australia. ‘YCP’ has since been fruited through successive asexually propagated generations at Shepparton East and has been observed to remain true to type with the distinguishing characteristics retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.